


Splish Splash

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine catches Sebastian struggling to give their baby a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

Piercing screams certainly were not a new thing in their apartment. In the last few months it had, probably, become one of the most common sounds they heard.

Elena was a handful, certainly. Or as their pediatrician said ‘she had quite a presence and a healthy set of lungs.’ Whether she was happy or tired or too cold or bored she expressed herself in shrieks.

The shrieks he heard upon returning to the apartment were definitely not of the happy variety.  
  
"Hello?" Blaine called as he dropped the grocery bags on the table. He took a minute to place the milk in the refrigerator before heading down the hall in search of the cause of the racket.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked as he came upon a trail of water that seemed to be seeping into the hall from the bathroom.  
  
Cautiously he poked his head into the bathroom. The floor was a mess of sopping towels and, although Sebastian was not the one in the tub, he was completely soaked. In the midst of the chaos sat Elena in her bath seat, screaming and dodging away from her father every time he tried to reach out to her.

It seemed clear from the way the counter was dripping that they had started off in the generously sized sink before Sebastian realized she had gotten way to big from that. He was sure there was a perfectly logical explanation for the rest, but he was having a hard time coming up with it.   
  
"We’re fine," Sebastian turned around to shout back only to realize his husband was standing in the doorway. "Oh," he said looking sheepish.  
  
"I can tell." His lips twisted up into a wry smile. "Bath time not going well?" Bath time never really went well these days. Elena had decided she didn’t like water or soap. Sebastian, however wasn’t aware of this recent development because he rarely made it home in time for her nightly bath and Blaine might’ve understated it a bit, not wanting to scare him off. He had never really spent time around children before and seemed to think that every time she cried she was being irreparably damaged for life.

“We were going to be all ready for bed before you got back but she just keeps,” he shrugged helplessly as she kicked out again, splashing him again. “And I can’t support her  _and_  wash her hair  _and_ not get shampoo in her eyes.”

Blaine bit his lip because his instinct was to tell Sebastian he had overfilled the tub and also that she was backwards in her seat but he knew his husband wouldn’t appreciate those observations, especially not when he was so frustrated already.

“Do you want any help? She’s been so fussy lately. I think she just likes seeing us aggravated,” he offered tentatively, not wanting to seem like he was encroaching.

Sebastian gestured dejectedly at the bath.

“Hello, my angel,” Blaine cooed kneeling on the wet towels. “Are you giving your dad a hard time? That’s not very nice of you. No it isn’t,” he shook his head for emphasis. Elena stopped her screaming to look at him contemplatively. “You should let him wash your hair for you. Then it’ll be all pretty for you tomorrow. And we can put your bows in it and you’ll be the most beautiful baby in the whole world.”

Elena, who hadn’t understood a single word he said, glared up at him but kept quiet and mostly still as Sebastian gently tipped her head back to rinse the rest of the shampoo out. Quickly they worked together to finish up bath time; Blaine supporting her as Sebastian carefully washed her.

“We make a good team,” he smiled as they wrapped their daughter up in her fluffy duck towel.  

“We do.” Sebastian retuned the smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Just think, another five days and this will be all you do.”

While Blaine had taken a permanent leave of absence from his teaching position, the plan had been for Sebastian to just take a temporary leave after she came home. However, the adoption process had dragged out much longer than they thought it would and Sebastian had quickly used up all his sick days and vacation time and ‘working from home’ more frequently than anyone at the firm probably ever had. So, with the adoption still up in the air, he had returned to work and was promptly offered a huge project that had overlapped with the first few months that Elena was home.

Until two days before the start of the project he wasn’t going to take it but it was Blaine that convinced him he should. The client was paying nearly double and didn’t need the project finished immediately, meaning that Sebastian would be able to cut out early more days than not as long were finished by June 8th. Additionally his boss, a sympathetic father of three, was willing to offer him an extra 25 days of paid paternity leave if he stayed on through it (with the hint of either a raise or promotion upon his return if the project went well). They were after all, incredible benefits.

For the first two months he had, however, been a little too judicious about leaving early so for the last two weeks he had been staying later than ever to try and compensate. But the end was in sight and he honestly couldn’t wait to spend the next four months at home with his family.

Even if it meant having to clean up after he flooded the bathroom.

“Let’s get this little munchkin into her jammies.” He reached out to take her, swinging her high up in the air before cradling her against his body. “Then you two can make me dinner and I’ll take care of this.”


End file.
